


A Game of Flesh

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Game of Thrones (TV), Superman - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Kal-El, Omega Verse, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis Size, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a continuation of Nicole's story, Game of Flesh, for which they has given me permission to continue the tale they'd begun. So it would be best if you were first to read their fic before jumping into this one.4/29/2020 - I am still working on this, but updates may be slow.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Charles Xavier, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Charles Xavier/Clark Kent, Dru-Zod/Jor-El, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Clark Kent, James Howlett/Clark Kent, Khal Drogo/Clark Kent, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Thor/Clark Kent, Thor/Loki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Devastating News

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've adopted a story. It's themes are triggering. But I hope the original author shall be pleased with my continuation of this darker thematic tale. I hope I can keep it close to what they imagined for it and I hope that those who decide to indulge in this forbidden fruit and it's decadence enjoy it for what it is. And do let me know what you'd like to read being done to Kal by Bruce and the others.
> 
> You can find the original fic, Game of Flesh, here ~ https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882926/chapters/13558420

Kal shook his head. He'd gotten home last night without alerting his parent, Jor-El. He'd washed himself thoroughly - thrice, then twice more this morning.

He couldn't get rid of the feeling. It had hurt. And there was an ache in his pussy. The horrid man had so abused that part of his body. Used him for his desires.

His parents had warned him. But he'd thought people were still good and decent despite these war times.  
Kal shuddered as he closed his eyes. The faces of those Alpha's still crisp and unblurred. Their jaunting laughter at his expense cut him to the quick.

He curled his hands into fists. If only he'd been stronger. If only he hadn't been alone! They'd not have been able to violate him and take from him what was to have been a gift to the Alpha he'd someday love. As Jor had loved Lara before her passing.

Alpha's did not deserve his regard. Not after what had been done to him. But surely... not all of them were deviant devils with no regard for personal boundaries.

Vile criminals he thought as he opened his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. It was over and done with. Just because he'd lost his virginity didn't mean there wouldn't be some hope for a future filled with love and if not love then mutual respect.

Kal didn't expect all his hopes and dreams to come crashing down when he heard Jor call for him.

"Kal!"

Kal shivered at the inflection in Jor's tone. Turned from the mirror and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Where sat the criminal.

He wanted to scream. To toss the Alpha out.

Jor shook his head and walked over to him. Took his head between his hands. "Kal… I'm so sorry," he whispered against his ear before stepping back to lead him to sit down.

Kal positioned himself as far from the thief as he could. After all, the man had stolen something from him that could never be reclaimed once lost.

"Son, this is Prince Bruce."

He blinked. He'd not known what Prince Bruce looked like. Hadn't heard his title spouted last night. There were other's named Bruce, but none of them were a Prince.

If he said what he was thinking it could lead to imprisonment as a sign of treason. But it explained why the devil in their kitchen could do something like he had without remorse or consideration. No doubt he thought himself above the law - and doubtless he was - because he was a Prince and could only be punished by the King, his father.

"It matters not to me, who he is, I have no interest in him," and would see him broken for what he'd done to him. But then omega's had very little rights and only their Alpha's could protect them - as long as they'd been claimed - otherwise a stronger Alpha could challenge and take an omega for their own to use as chattel. As if he and other omega's were nothing more than furniture to be used when the need arose and to be left to gather dust in storage when there was no need.

Jor shook his head. "Kal. My son. Prince Bruce imprinted on you."

His eyes shot wide open. Turned his gaze to the quiet, unsmiling Prince. "No."

Bruce's brows rose. "This isn't up for discussion, Kal. One day you shall give me heirs. But with the war, I am needed elsewhere and you are not yet old enough..."

"You should have thought of that before you took what didn't belong to you!" He rose from his chair and ran out of the kitchen to his room.

Before he could slam his door closed, a large hand landed on his shoulder. He was shoved into his room. The door locked.

"Jor will not interfere, Kal. No matter how much he might want to." The Alpha said as he nudged him back toward the bed.

Kal felt the bed at the back of his knees. He shoved his hands against Bruce's chest. If only he had more strength than the full grown adult before him.

Bruce smirked and pushed him down onto the bed. Reached for his shirt and tore it down the middle.

Kal shook beneath him, eyes wide with fright, his body shaking, breath deep shallow gasps. Between his legs, slick flowed and his nipples stood.

He tried to turn away and elbow the man making him feel afraid and these newer sensations that he didn't even half understand.

Then his other garments were slipped off until he was bare before the Alpha. Who gripped his hair and held his head so that he had to watch as he used his other hand brush against his flaccid cock and then lower still.

With his hands he tried to push the mans arm away. But he proved too strong as he merciously thrust two fingers into his cunt and forced him to watch.

"You were asking for it last night, Kal. Walking all alone. Waiting for an Alpha to fuck your little cunt."

"No!" He shook his head, and winced as he felt the pull due to the prince's grip.

Kal couldn't stop the rock of his hips, face growing hot as he saw those digits pushing in and pulling out and his damnable body chasing the sensation.

"You wouldn't have produced so much slick if you didn't enjoy it, Kal. Look at how well your pussy sucks my fingers in."  
"Let me go." He tried to escape once again, afraid he was right and ashamed for feeling pleasure.

"I can't do that, Kal. I've claimed you. And when the time is right, I shall wed you and you shall bare me heirs."

He tried to shake his head and cried out as his body shuddered, slick coating Bruce's fingers and causing Kal's pussy to glisten.

Bruce undid his trousers and pushed Kal down - back to the mattress.

Kal lifted his hands to try and ward him off. But again it was useless as the prince - the one who had claimed him - took his legs and pushed them up till Kal's knees touched his chest.

Bruce held the teenagers legs wide and then lined the head of his cock up to his slick soaked cunt and thrust in hard and fast with not one wit of consideration for Kal's readiness. But he touched somewhere inside Kal with every thrust causing the youth's body to jostle and the bed to creak over and over.

Kal's fingers curled into the sheets beneath him as his violator took what he wanted from him even when it wasn't what Kal wanted. But his body... his treacherous body shuddered in pleasure. And his mouth parted and let out moans and cries. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it wasn't all pleasure. It was mingled with a pain, even if more subtle than before.

Bruce's heavy balls slapped against Kal again and again.  
In the room the squelching sound of their joining echoed. But more devastating were Bruce's words and how true he felt them to be.

"Look Kal, you're enjoying this. You want this. To have a cock in your cunt. This is what you were born for, made for, Kal. Your pussy should always be filled to the brim and overflowing. It's what your body craves. After all, you wouldn't be moaning if that weren't true and you wouldn't be producing so much slick."

Because Kal had never known anything of these matters before, there was no way to prove whether or not the prince was correct.

Kal's eyes widened when Bruce's mouth pressed against his. Gasped and cried out a muffled sound as Bruce's tongue shoved into his mouth and pressed against his tongue.  
He couldn't stop the sounds from escaping when Bruce's tongue flicked against one of his perked nipples which had Kal himself shaking - cumming.

And then he felt it, the rush of hot seed into his cunt. Filled with the prince's thick white cum that coated his insides and overflowed once Bruce finally pulled out.  
Bruce brushed a hand through their spend. "See, Kal, you want me and my cock more than you know."

Kal turned his head away only for the man to grab his hair again and tug till he was gazing up into those cold blue eyes of his.  
The prince then forced his fingers into Kal's mouth and he tasted slick and cum and salt as Bruce pressed his fingers down on his tongue and kept his mouth from closing.

"You are mine Kal. The next time we meet, you will marry me. I have already told Jor. My godfather, Dru Zod will be keeping an eye out for the both of you."

So, that was the other man who'd been standing outside.  
  
Kal could only hope that the prince forgot, or that the war itself took care of the problem that had entered Kal's once innocent life.

"Now, suck and swallow, Kal."

He glared up at the prince. Blushed as he felt his pussy clench and unclench as the prince's seed oozed out and down his thighs and cleft of his ass to soak the sheets. Felt ashamed as the thought that he felt an emptiness there after his cunt had been stretched by the thick veiny cock with ridges that had pressed against the walls of his insides.

But when Bruce just kept his fingers there, he sucked on them and swallowed until they were clean.

The prince inhaled and groaned. "You smell so good, Kal. I can tell you want more, but I'm expected elsewhere."

Bruce stood up and before he left, he tweaked one of Kal's nipples - hard - causing Kal to squeak.

Kal, once the man had left sat up on his bed, lips trembling as he crossed his arms over his chest and felt the cum left inside his cunt by the prince, spill onto his sheets.


	2. Return of the Prince

Kal hefted a fifty pound bag of fertilizer to take to the fields where he helped his parent, Jor, to dump the bag and rake it out over the rototilled dirt where seed crops had been placed and then watered. It was one of their few sources of income outside of the honey the bee houses produced. A far more arduous task, Kal found, but he and Jor had managed ever since the loss of Kal's other parent, and even since those two disasterous days six years ago.

There were whispers by the locals of course, that Kal of the El farm had been _claimed_. Those who dared to approach him were either sent away by Jor, or the ever watchful eyes of the guards stationed around the area by Dru Zod, or Prince Bruce threatened them. 

Not that any of the _men_ caught his eye. Certainly no the Alpha's when all he could imagine was what had happened to him. And so he went untouched by anyone the past six years as he helped Jor to take care of the farm and all of its many tasks and chores.

Once he was finished with the chore of laying down and raking out the fertilizer he went back to the house to change and wash. His tutor would soon arrive to teach him more about proper etiquette, and politics.

When his tutor arrived, he greeted him. "Hello, Mister Pennyworth."

"Good afternoon, Master Kal."

"Would you like some tea, sir?" He offered as he walked over to the fireplace and using a metal gripper took hold of the pot and placed it on a cloth upon the table.

"I am afraid there will be no time for tea today, sir."

That was unusual. "Why is that?" He poured himself a cup. Kal much preferred coffee, but they'd run out three days ago and the new shipment would not be in for another week.

Alfred did not sit and stood near the door. Usually the man had scrolls with him, but his hands were empty and there were none upon any surface that Kal could see.

Kal blew on the tea with its ginger and rum flavor. When he went to take a sip, he got his answer.

"Prince Bruce has returned home, victorious from the war."

His fingers slipped and the cup fell. The clay broke into four pieces on the floor of his and his parent's small abode.

Alfred stopped him from grabbing the sharp pieces. "Allow me, sir. I know it comes as a shock. Not even I thought Prince Bruce would be back so soon. It was only this morning that word arrived that the war had been won and the land is now split between Gotham and the other Kingdoms that allied with our Great Prince."

Kal did not think the Prince of Gotham to be so great.

"I am sure you need to be at the castle, Mister Pennyworth."

"We will leave, shortly, Master Kal."

He shook his head. "I am not leaving. This is my home."

Jor walked out from the hall then, his hair still wet from his bath. "What goes on, Mister Pennyworth?"

"Prince Bruce is returning and he requires young Master Kal at the palace. I am certain there is to be a wedding."

Jor turned to his son and took his hand. "We both knew this day would come, Kal."

He shook his head. "No, I refuse."

Jor sighed and brushed a hand through his son's hair. Brushed back the curl that fell over his forehead. "You cannot refuse the Prince."

Outside the sound of hooves beat against the stone pathway. The sound of wheels creaked and then came to a halt in front of the El Farm.

"That will be Prince Bruce and his godfather, now."

It was too late to run and hide, Kal knew this, even as he turned to head toward the back exit of his sanctuary the past six years and his home all his life.

"Kal, my son, there are soldiers stationed outside each door and window."

He was trapped. But unlike those days back then, he was taller, stronger, even a part of the military reserves. When he wasn't focused on the farm and his studies of how to be a part of the royal court, he was learning how to fight - with bare fists, swords, javelins, and bows and arrows. He'd even bested some of the Alpha warriors who'd challenged him. The ones who relied only on their brute strength were the easiest to fell as he not only used his strength, but his wits and speed.

Glaring at the door, he watched as one tall Alpha stepped in. Recognized him as Dru Zod who he had noticed visit at least once a month and then once a week. The man's gaze often fell upon Kal's parent, Jor.

"Greetings, Jor El, Kal El. Prince Bruce has returned and requires Kal at the palace to be fitted for the royal wedding."

"I am _not_ marrying the Prince." They could not make him! Even a spouse of the nations leaders needed to have their intended say Yes, or I do.

And then the arrogant beast stepped into the room from outside and smirked at him. "You will wed me, Kal. You already belong to me and now that the war is over and you are of age, it is time to make it official in the eyes of the law."

"No." He shook his head. Felt Jor's hand upon his shoulder.

"Then perhaps I should order you _and_ Jor whipped, after my godfather fucks Jor on the table here, right in front of you and the guards." He indicated the windows where soldiers looked in.

If only it was himself that had been threatened, he would have refused, even if it meant death at the cruel hands of the Prince. Maybe his words were a bluff, but he didn't know. Prince Bruce took what he wanted without regard.

When he saw the way Dru Zod laid eyes upon Jor, saw him lick his lips, he knew he could not refuse. He'd do anything to keep his remaining parent from harm.

"Fine. I will marry you."

Dru Zod tore his gaze from Jor and nodded. "I shall order the preparations. Jor, please accompany me. You should be able to help organize the wedding of your only child."

Kal watched Jor leave the house and get into the carriage with Dru Zod. Alfred bowed to them and left.

"Where are they going?"

"Don't worry, my spouse-to-be, there will be another carriage for us."

Bruce licked his lips and Kal gulped at the heat in his gaze.

Kal's hand curled into a fist and he lifted it to punch the Prince as he approached. Only to have his fist caught in Bruce's grip.

The man was still a few inches taller than himself and had grown more muscular in the last six years since they'd last parted.

However, with his other hand he managed to push him away and wrenched his other hand from him.

"Stay away from me."

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband, Kal?"

He needed his sword. Or one of his other weapons. If he couldn't best the lecherous Prince who couldn't take no for an answer, then perhaps he could ward him off with his other skills.

But even as he turned to search for said weapon, a couple of soldiers came in from the back and each one caught one of his arms.

Scott Freeman had caught his right arm and Remy LeBeau his left. They were both stronger than he expected.

"Do you need help, Prince Bruce?" Scott asked with a grin.

"He's gotten quite strong."

"A sign of how well and how many heir's he'll give you, sir," Remy nodded.

"Still, he needs to learn his place," the Prince of Gotham spoke as Kal struggled to escape their grips. "Bring him outside beneath the weeping willow." 

Kal watched his tormentor turn and turned his head to snap at one of the men. "Let me go!"

"You are not the prince. Not even his spouse yet."

They dragged him out. 

Kal managed to slip out of their grasps, twice, only to be caught soon thereafter. The pushed and then pulled him until he was on the ground. Two more soldiers came up to help them hold his arms down. He was stronger than he'd been, but the members of Gotham's military were loyal to their Prince and even he could not fight off so many at once.

When he tried to lift a leg and shove his booted foot at the Prince's crotch, his legs were then pinned.

His neighbors gathered, some of them took their children to hide in their houses while others still watched. Some he thought appeared horror stricken while others reached into their breaches and stroked their cocks or shoved their hand down their omega's pants, or up the skirts of the women.

Kal's struggles were useless as he watched Bruce pull something out of his boot. A small sharp dagger.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear," he knelt between Kal's legs which were held wide open by the Prince's dedicated warriors.

He gulped as the dagger neared his throat, only for Bruce to take hold of his shirt and then cut the dagger down it. He did the same to each inseam of his breaches. Until his clothing lay in ribbons.

The sounds of moaning all around had his body rousing, his nipples peaking as with each cut of his cloth, Bruce's fingers caressed his throat. Fingertips brushed over his nipples. He shuddered at the feel of the daggers point light against one nipple. Those hands of the Prince smoothed up his calves to his knee after setting the dagger down out of Kal's reach. Not that Kal could get lose from every hand laid upon him.

"While we must have an official ceremony, tradition dictates that I take my spouse in view of their people, so that they know you fully claimed, with no doubt in their minds."

Kal glowered at him and would have spit upon him, but as soon as his lips parted, Bruce's tongue was shoved down his mouth as if trying to delve into this throat.

Breathing heavily, panting for breath when the kiss ended and his lips were kiss-bruised, the Prince smirked and knelt to his side.

"Come, my subjects, and touch your Prince's future spouse."

Kal's eyes widened, but Bruce's mouth descended upon his and the grip of the soldiers tightened on his limbs.

He closed his eyes, as someone neared. Bruce broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Jor will suffer if you don't behave, Kal."

Kal whimpered and then Bruce moved behind him. Held Kal's arms in his hands as his soldiers let go.

He was forced to watch as neighbors who'd watched him grow up, or had grown up with him, thrust their fingers into his cunt while Bruce's fingers pinched and tweaked his nipples.

With every thrust of fingers into him, his cunt produced more and more slick. When he tried to look away, Bruce growled a warning.

He couldn't even cover his mouth as moans escaped him, his body feeling pleasure against his will.

And then, Bruce flipped him onto his hands and knees.

The Prince pulled out his cock from his breaches and shoved into his Kal's slick glistening pussy that was sore from all the fingerfucking he'd been subjected to and forced to watch. Had seen the people come away and suck their fingers clean of the slick he'd produced.

His fingers curled into the grass beneath the weeping willow branches. His hips bucked back as he tried to get the damn Prince off of him, but his limbs felt like melting butter. He felt so weak, and he'd felt himself strong.

The people would not help him. No. They'd only help their prince. There was no escape from the man who'd taken, who'd stolen him, claimed him, and was determined to keep him.

He could possess his body, but he'd never let him take his mind, and certainly not his heart. The only revenge he could think of, would be to get the man to fall in love with him, but his own heart he'd lock away, forever, even as his body allowed pleasure to course through him.

The Prince of Gotham grunted into his ear, licked along his neck as his cock, which felt larger than the last time, pushed into his wet cunt again and again. So much slick causing loud squelching sounds that his neighbors cheered to.

"That's right Kal, take the Prince's cock. Fuck him harder, Prince Bruce." There were comments like that and others that had him flushing with humiliation. But with every thrust and slap of Bruce's heavy balls against his ass, his mouth opened on a shuddering gasp of pleasure that he could not take back.

Prince Bruce, egged on by the people, quickened his thrusts and gripped tighter to Kal's waist to pummel into his tight, wet heat.

As he neared completion, he reached around to brush a fingertip along Kal's cock.

Kal cried out as he felt the Prince's orgasm, entire body jostled by his erratic thrusts as the man came inside him, thick, hot, heavy.

Before Kal reached his own orgasm, the Prince pulled out and turned Kal onto his back. Positioned Kal so that he had to look down between his legs where his thighs were coated and Bruce's cum was oozing from his well used cunt painted white with slick and seed.

"Now, Kal, clean your Prince. Careful of the teeth," he warned. Kal feared he might do something to Jor so when the Prince stood up, Kal got to his knees, flinched as he felt Bruce's cum dribbling down his thigh to the mossy ground. Placed his palms on the ground and opened his mouth as Bruce grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head.

Kal swiped his tongue over Prince Bruce's flaccid cock.

"Swallow it, Kal."

He gulped between each lick. He couldn't turn his head away as Bruce guided the head of his cock into his mouth and followed out his order to suck. Then he ran his tongue up his length and rolled said organ over the Alpha's balls. Only once he'd licked, sucked, and swallowed every drop of cum mixed with slick from the Prince's cock and scrotum was he able to stop.

Still, he glared up at the Prince even as he'd done so. It was difficult to hide away his fury at the indignity and humiliation of it all.

Bruce helped him to his feet after tucking his cock back into his breaches. Took an offered robe from one of the soldiers and placed it on Kal. "Now, our carriage awaits."

Kal followed him without complaint. He just _knew_ that Prince Bruce had punished him in front of his neighbors for daring to defy him. And he was determined to find ways, far more subtle, to get vengeance upon his soon-to-be husband who helped him up into the carriage that was to take them to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this, yes, but I feel so badly for Kal. Even so I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your feelings and thoughts thus far? I'm trying to keep the story going in the direction of the original author, but if you have some ideas/things you'd like to see in this verse, please let me know and if it feels like it could fit I may just slip it in there.


End file.
